Girl Talk God General Names
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Tear, Natalia, and Anise discuss their versions of the God Generals names while Luke and Asch listen in.


Girl Talk-God General Names

A/N: Hello everyone! First I'd like to say thanks for dropping by to check out my fic, and second I'd like to ask you all to go a little easy on me for this fic. It's my first TOA fic and I'm not sure how well its written…I know the characters are probably very ooc at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss if I did both Luke and Asch would be walking up to the group at the end, not just one of them.

-----v-----

Muffled voices could be heard from behind the wooden door Luke Fon Fabre was currently crouching by with his ear pressed up against the wood.

"What do you think your doing Dreck?" Asch asked walking up behind him.

Luke jumped in surprise and turned his head to see Asch, "Shhh!! They'll hear you!" he hissed at Asch while putting a finger at his lips to mime silence.

"What are…" Asch started but was cut off as Luke pulled him down to face him, "Hey!" Asch muttered.

"If you're going to talk then whisper!" Luke said.

"What are you doing!?" Asch whispered furiously back, he was angry for suddenly being pulled down.

"I'm listening." Luke replied.

"Ease dropping you mean." Asch said disapprovingly, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Their talking about something really interesting." Luke said enticingly.

"If you want to know so bad then just ask them about it, don't do something like ease drop that's wrong." Asch chided.

"Because…oh just listen!" Luke said giving up on explanations, he pointed towards the door.

"Ok we all agree that Largo is Largo the Ape but what about Sync?" Anise asked from behind the door.

"Sync the cutie pie." Tear answered, "Because his big eyes make him seem so cute."

"Nah I think he's Sync the super annoying!" Anise said.

"Maybe just Sync the Misunderstood." Natalia said thoughtfully.

Asch turned to Luke, "Their re-naming the God Generals?" he asked indignantly.

"Yep, they haven't made it to you yet." Luke said grinning.

"And what makes you think that I want to hear…" Asch started then stopped when he heard Anise.

"Ok so instead of Asch the Bloody what would you call Asch?" Anise asked.

"I never understood why he's even called 'the bloody', I mean he's not really all that vilont…well except for how he treats Luke but that's pretty normal by now." Natalia said.

"Yha he's more like Asch the Always Pissed Off." Anise said.

"You know she's right." Luke said turning to Asch.

"Do you want to see how bloody I can be?" Asch hissed.

"See! Proof." Luke said.

Asch resorted to glaring at Luke, he didn't particularly want to get in a fight and miss what Natalia had to say…

"Maybe Asch the Anti-Social." Tear said, "He never seems to want to stay around us very long…"

"No wonder, nothing good ever happens when I'm around you people*." Asch muttered.

"What about you Natalia? What would you call him?"

Natalia didn't reply and Anise said, "Come on tell us! It can't be that bad!"

"Its not that its just…" Natalia muttered.

"Aww tell us! You're usually not this shy." Anise said then she added slyly, "Especially when it comes to Asch."

Outside a slight blush began to creep across Asch's face, luckily Luke was too engrossed in the conversation to notice.

"You guys would laugh." Natalia said.

"You know we wouldn't, now come on, we all said ours just tell us." Tear said.

"Asch the mumble mumble…" Natalia said finally, the last words whispered so quite they were barely audible.

"The what? I didn't catch the last part." Tear said.

"Asch the mumble mumble…" Natalia said a little louder but the words were still indistinguishable.

"Natalia we're never going to find out if you keep mumbling, speak up!" Anise said.

"Its Asch the Sexy ok!" Natalia finally burst out.

Asch's face turned as red as his hair as Luke suddenly sprang up and shouted, "What?!"

"Luke?" Tear asked opening the door, Natalia and Anise looked out after her at the indignant Luke and Asch who was still seated.

Natalia took one look at Asch, who's face was still red as it exposed a shocked and surprised expression and her face turned bright red to match his.

Tear glared at Luke, "How could you ease drop on us! And you dragged Asch into it too!" she snapped.

"Hey Asch chose to listen on his own." Luke said.

"Asch wouldn't just ease drop on a conversation, he had to have been dragged." Tear said.

"Even I know Asch wouldn't do something low like that, besides he wouldn't be caught dead ease dropping with you." Anise said.

Luke glared down at his original, "How come they have so much faith in you?" he sighed.

"Because so far he's way more trustworthy than you. Right Natalia?" Anise said turning to face her.

Natalia was still shocked, "He…he…heard me…say…say…" She muttered.

"Natalia? Are you ok?" Anise asked waving a hand in front of Natalia's face.

She suddenly seemed to snap out of it and glared at Luke, "Its your fault." She said simply.

"N..No it…" Luke stammered then yelped as Natalia lunged for him. He dodged just in time but Natalia just turned around and proceeded to chase him around the area.

They ran around for a few moments until suddenly Natalia stopped. Asch had reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Asch?" Natalia said surprised.

He pulled her down into his lap where she sat stunned.

"That's the nicest thing I think anyone has ever said about me, thank you Natalia." Asch said.

"I…I…uh…" Natalia stammered.

"Lets leave them alone." Tear whispered to Anise.

She nodded and grabbed Luke's arm, "Luke why cant you be like that?" she accused as she started leading him away.

"Asch is just lucky, it has nothing to do with skill, the one who has that is Guy." Luke sighed.

"So even the woman hater is better with ladies than you are, that's just sad Luke." Anise said.

-----v-----

A/N: There! I hope you guys liked it! It turned out much different than originally planned but I like it better this way! I hope it gave you a good laugh! Read and Review please!

~Dawns out!


End file.
